peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 July 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-07-22 ; Comments *‘Thanks Mark, thanks Pete. This is pretty much the first minute.’ *A recording of the first two and a quarter hours of the programme is available. *Tracklistings for the parts of the show not included on the recording have also been added, these are marked §. Details are taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive . Sessions *Shellac #1. Recorded 14 July 1994. No known commercial release. *70 Gwen Party #4, recorded 31 May 1994. Available on the Snape Records CD – John Peel Sesssions 1, 2, 3 & 4. The track ‘Snatcher’ is not included on the recording. Tracklisting *Patrick Lindsey: ‘Inner Life (10 inch – Torment)’ Harthouse *Harry Pussy: ‘Riot Riot (LP – Harry Pussy)’ Siltbreeze *Lillettes: ‘Hey Operator (Various Artists LP - Vaultage 79 (Another Two Sides Of Brighton)’ Attrix Records *Shellac: 'Spoke' (Peel Session) *Huge Baby: ‘'Unknown' (LP – Super Frankenstein)’ Placebo *Keith Hudson: ‘Satia (CD - Pick A Dub)’ Blood And Fire *70 Gwen Party: ‘A Culling For Satan' (Peel Session) *Smog: ‘When The Power Goes Out (LP - Julius Caesar)’ Matador :(10:30 news) *Calvin Party: ‘Taxi Man (CD - Life And Other Sex Tragedies)’ Probe Plus *Orior: ‘Elevation (7 inch - Elevation EP)’ Crystal Groove *Chris Powell & Five Blue Flames: ‘Hot Dog (Various Artists 3xCD - Okeh R & B Story 1949-1957)’ Okeh *Shellac: ‘Canada’ (Peel Session) *Cranium HF: ‘16-bit Suicide (12 inch - Summer Rain EP)’ Sapho *Misunderstood: 'I Can Take You To The Sun (7 inch)’ Fontana *70 Gwen Party: 'The Love Fried' (Peel Session) *Capleton: ‘No Competition (7 inch)’ Fat Eyes Records *Portishead: ‘Sour Times (12 inch)’ Go! Beat *Doo Rag: ‘Hussy Bowler (7 inch)’ Westworld *Tronzo Trio: ‘#13 (CD - Roots)’ Knitting Factory Works *Baby B: ‘Digital Dream (12 inch)’ Disturbance *Shellac: ‘Crow’ (Peel Session) :(11:30 news) *Miyako: ‘Far Out’ (12 inch – Otaku)’ Delirium *Chopper: ‘Linzi's Ceiling (7 inch - Said And Done)’ Crackle! Records *70 Gwen Party: ‘The Searle Brothers’ (Peel Session) *Family Cat: ‘Bring Me The Head Of Michael Portillo (7 inch – Goldenbook)’ Dedicated *Webonye Young Star Jazz Band: ‘Balosi Balona (7 inch)’ Lovando Magere *Pavement: ‘Kneeling Bus (7 inch - Gold Soundz)’ Big Cat Records *Beck: ‘Sleeping Bag (LP - One Foot In The Grave)’ K *Man With No Name: ‘Sly-Ed (12 inch - Teleport/Sly-Ed)’ Dragonfly Records *Shellac: ‘Disgrace’ (Peel Session) *Beenie Man: ‘Mobster (7 inch)’ Kingston 11 *Harry Pussy: Unknown (LP – Harry Pussy)’ Siltbreeze *Lightnin’ Slim: 'Unknown' *Treacle People: ‘Tunnel Of Love (12 inch - Sticky Like Us)’ G Force Records :(end of recording) *Oil Seed Rape: ‘Donahue (7 inch - Parker Knoll)’ Jackass § *Loveliescrushing: ‘Iwantyou (CD – Bloweyelashwish)’ Projekt § *Jackknife: ‘I Heard You Knock (7 inch - All My Blues For Sale)’ Sympathy For The Record Industry § *Major Force vs UNKLE: ‘Time Has Come (12 inch - Mo Wax vs. Major Force: Time Has Come)’ Mo Wax § *70 Gwen Party ‘Snatcher’ (Peel Session) § *Orchestra Fingerprint Jazz: ‘Jurani Yangu (?)’ Tandika Munkeka § *Fatima Mansions: ‘The Loyaliser (7 inch)’ Radioactive § *Credit To The Nation: ‘Come Dancing (Various Artists CD - Volume Ten)’ Volume § *Sun City Girls: ‘Who's That Lady (LP - Midnight Cowboys From Ipanema)’ Amarillo Records § File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-07-22 (incomplete) ;Length *02:19:57 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper ;Available *Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:1994 Category:Unknown Category:Isector